Hemolytic Uremic Syndrome (HUS) is caused by bowel infection with toxic E. coli bacteria that results in the release of toxins into the blood stream. These toxins lead to major problems with microscopic blood vessles with resulting microscopic clotting, anemia, and kidney failure. This study is designed to test whether a substance that binds the toxins in the intestines and prevents toxin absorption can improve patient outcome.